The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Coreopsis ‘Full Moon’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Full Moon’. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial growth for landscape and container use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program in Hubbardston, Mass. the objective of the breeding program is to develop hybrid cultivars of Coreopsis with unique and superior garden attributes. In particular, to develop cultivars that are long-lived, sturdy, exhibit a true perennial habit and cold hardy to at least U.S.D.A. Zone 5 in a wide range of flower colors and plant forms. The inventor collected seed in the wild from five different species that are not commercialized and made six generations of crosses to produced interspecific hybrids to utilize in his breeding work.
The inventor made a cross in 2005 in Hubbardston, Mass. under controlled conditions between an unnamed F1 hybrid between Coreopsis rosea and an interspecific hybrid from his breeding program as the female parent and an unnamed plant of hybrid Coresopsis from his breeding program as the male parent. Neither parent is patented. ‘Full Moon’ was selected in 2006 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in a controlled environment in Hubbardston, Mass. in July of 2006 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.